Splinter Lucci
Introduction Splinter Lucci (スプリンタールッチ, Supurintārutchi) is the leader of a mercenary group called ZP10, a group for hire that gladly destroys anything or anyone for a high price, no questions asked. That is, except for the World Government... Them they'll gladly try to take down free of charge! Appearance Splinter is a tall, strong man with a needle-thin mustache, black hair, a trilby in the same style as Al Capone, a red tux with a blue rose lapel, and black spats. In his hand is a silver cane with a squirrel monkey skull attached to the top. His eyebrows are as thin as his mustache, as is his goatee. Appropriate, as he takes some of his wardrobe from his father, Rob Lucci. Personality Much like his father, he has a strong sense of justice. But unlike Rob, Splinter gives justice to those who deserve it; as he feels an unfair judgement only leads to further suffering. While he has his own motivations as the leader of ZP10, the same goes for all the other members as well, so there is a state of mutual distrust when it come to this. However, regardless of motivation, they all come together in one common cause: Make. The. Gorosei. DIE. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Trained by Rob himself, Splinter has learned many of his old abilities, up to and including Rokushiki. This, combined with his Devil Fruit powers make him a truly powerful foe against those he's assigned to fight. Agility Because he has learned many aspects of Rokushiki from his father, Splinter Lucci has the speed to match, doubled by his Devil Fruit Powers and the way he uses them. Like with Brook, he can run quickly across water, though he can't stop running on it for any reason until he reaches something resembling land due to his water weakness. Endurance Sadly this speed and strength comes with a price; he is extremely brittle, mostly thanks to his Devil Fruit powers. On top of that, while he can run very fast, he can only do so for a short time, similarly to a cheetah; therefore, he must conserve his energy whenever possible. Devil Fruit For further information: Neko Neko no Mi: Model Cheetah Summary, This model of the Neko Neko no Mi gives one the strength, power, and speed of a cheetah; with all the perks and drawbacks such powers would contain. Type, Carnivorous Zoan Usage This Fruit's usually combined with his Rokushiki, similarly to Rob Lucci. Despite being more fragile than the bulkier Leopard model, this is still a powerful Zoan Fruit indeed. Relationships Crew ZP10 Family Rob Lucci (Father/mentor) Allies/ Friends Sydney D. Rango (Sniper) Charcharodon Steele (Muscle and Shipwright) Apocolypta Azrael (Flirtatious Spy) Socrates Arachne (Scientist and Chemist) Varanus B. Barnabus (Former World Government Experiment/Engineer) Medved Buyan (Guerrilla Warfare Specialist/Demolitions Expert) Fros T. Wicca (Former Princess of Drum Kingdom) Enemies World Government Cipher Pol in General Other Goodman Pirates Ancient Pirates Unorthodox Pirates History As of One Piece: Peace of Mind's beginnings, little is known about Splinter Lucci or his crew. All that is known is that after a horrible usage of the Buster Call on Marineford of all places, Splinter left the life of a CP9 agent in favor of starting his own group of Guerrilla forces he dubbed ZP10 or Zap Penetrators. And before you even ask, yes, he is considering changing this anagram. Character Design Most of his inspiration, despite his relationship to Rob Lucci, is Deadshot; a key member of the Suicide Squad. And with the Suicide Squad coming soon to theaters, I thought this was only right. And a lot of his fellow ZP10 members are based off members of the Suicide Squad as well. You can probably guess who's who by their names. Major Battles TBA Quotes "Good...bad....I'm your ass-kicker." Splinter Lucci as he beats down a Marine captain trying to harm Fros. Trivia He takes much of Rob Lucci's sense of dark justice to heart; except where he helped the World Government at the incident at Enies Lobby, Splinter wants to wipe out the World Government, period; though each of his crew has their own motivations for working with him. Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Sydney_D._Rango External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Work in progress Category:ZP10 Member Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mercenary